Just Kiss and Makeup!
by Eternal Pages Invisible Ink
Summary: Jason and Percy, I know that this shipping is low in morale, an is usually. One shot lemons, And I always love a good cause. So...fluff!
1. Chapter 1

I am inspired! After a very long dry spell of no writing I've picked it up! I've tortured my fair readers for too long by not updating! So, I give you a new story I'm working on. Enjoy, I own NOTHING! (P.S Set during MoA)

Just Kiss and Makeup!

Chapter One

Percy Pov

Me and Jason were fighting, again.

"Just admit I'm better! How much of an ego do you have that you can't admit I'm better then you at something?" I asked as Jason stood in front of me with a stern face.

We stood in front of the flat screen of the game room in the Argo 2, (and yes, it had a game room.) We were playing Wii Sports and I had finally beaten Jason at Archery, the stupidest sport in the world. But he demanded a new game.

"I'm not saying that! You cheated! You used some weird cheat code thing!" He insisted.

It was hard to act serious with a wii remote in your hand, but somehow Jason had done it.

"No i didn't! You just lost because you suck!" I replied forcefully.

Jason looked ready to say something, but Annabeth got in between us and pushed us away from each other.

"Woah, ladies, please, your Both beautiful." She said with a smirk as Piper chuckled from the soda.

Annabeth had always been my friend since I was twelve, people had asked, Why don't you date her? But I decide not to, simply because she just wasn't the right kind if girl for me, no one was, so far, but I knew I'd find her someday.

(AN: Sorry, had to alternate the Universe a little in this fanfic for the pairing.)

"He's cheating!"

"He sucks at Archery!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Cant you just kiss and make up already?" She asked as she plopped down next to Piper on the couch.

"What?" Asked Piper.

Annabeth sighed.

"Well Ms. Beauty Queen, whilst some idiots were stuck in a roman camp, I was busy studying, I took some lessons on Psychology, and, from what I learned, I deduce that this is a prime case of sexual tension. You see-" she said but I cut her off.

"Sexual tension? Whats wrong with you?" I asked but she kept on going.

"You see, Percy ad Jason actually are attracted to each other, they cant express it, and in doing so they have created an outburst of anger to express themselves over the smallest of things. All they need to do is just kiss and get over it." She explained taking a sip of soda.

"We do NOT like each other! We just got into a heated argument about...well...what were we arguing about?" Asked Jason, whispering into Percy's ear on the last bit.

"I dont know, something about archery?" He guessed.

"This isn't the first time this has happened. They argued over who got to even set the table last night." Whispered Annabeth to Piper.

Jason groaned and stormed off as I did the same thing.

...

Jason's Pov

Annabeth was wrong, completely! Our father's had there differences, so did we. He was sea, I was sky,

Completely different, so it was only natural if we argued.

Besides, Percy always seemed to have the better deal, great friends, family, I barely had anyone. He had everyone wrapped around his tiny little finger, and he didn't even intend on it.

Then there was me, the lonely Roman, Percy was so stuck up that he didn't even realize how stuck up he was.

Maybe your just jealous. I thought, no, I wasn't, I'm sure I wasn't jealous of a sea brat like him.

I stood on the deck of the Argo, overlooking the sky, wondering where Percy even was.

I walked back to my cabin, wondering why me ad him even fought in the first place, I think we could be great friends.

Or maybe more... I thought, wait, no! I didn't like Percy Jackson, I wasn't gay, I was...what was I?

I tried the door handle, but it didn't budge, why was my door locked? Then I saw Percy open it.

"Percy? What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

Percy was completely shirtless, and might I say pretty ripped. He showed off a nice six pack an only wore shirts as his messy black hair was a little damp, an he was brushing his teeth no less.

"You room? This is my cabin Jase." He replied as h went to the small bathroom in his cabin to rinse.

I walked in and realized I ha actually gone all the way to Percy's room all the way across from mine.

He came back and I huffed.

"Don't call me Jase, Perce." I mocked back, i pushed him and he looked angry.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Sparky." Percy said with a push back.

"Whatever, Pony boy." I said grabbing his shoulders.

Percy struggled and grabbed my arms in return with some anger.

"Well, you're just a-" he began but he then walked back and tripped on a discarded book on the floor, (he alway seemed so messy!) and we both fell to the floor.

I was on top of him, he just stared at me, and then, I don't know what it was, the heat, the fall, me being on top of him or something like that, but I kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your so far good support and subscribes to the story! I appreciate a good review...hint hint. And because of all your amazing feedback, I'm giving you a second chapter in the same day!

Chapter Two: Aphrodite's Advice

Percy

After the kiss, Jason and I just blinked at each other, still on top of each other I might add.

Jason just scrambled up from me and just coughed and tried to act like it didn't and I slowly got up as he turned his back to me.

"Uh-uh...S-see you at dinner." Choked out Jason as he walked to the door but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Jason." I said and he turned to face me.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide as he scratched his neck with flushed cheeks.

We stood there for a moment before I finally pulled him close to me and kissed him.

He didn't struggle, but he was clearly surprised, his eyes wide for a moment before he closed them and looked at Percy.

I sighed, at least letting him know how I felt before he looked at me, amazed.

"See you at dinner." I said with a smile.

...

Jason

All I could do was walk over to my cabin before a small shimmer in a room down the hall coming from a door left ajar.

At first I had thought it was just a small janitors' closet, but I opened it to see a small fountain in the closet.

The shimmering water and greek carvings gave away that it was on of those iris message fountain thingies.

I always thought they were messing with me when they told me the greeks had fountains that could connect with others across the world, but apparently they weren't.

I opened the door to see the fountain in a small room filled with light.

I decided I might a well try out the fountain to see f it really worked, it must of been the equivalent of a phone in case they needed help from one of the camps.

I searched my pockets and found a single small Drachma ad tossed it in the fountain.

"Um...get me..." I started but realized I didn't think of anyone who would possibly want to talk to me.

I thought of someone who could possibly help me in the whole Percy dilemma, someone who knew everything about love.

"Venus?" I asked the fountain.

It seemed to steam and hiss at me, then again, it was greek after all. It wants greek names.

"Sorry, but that name doesn't exist in Our record books. Did you ask for 'Aphrodite'?" It said in a machine like voice.

"Sure, why not." I reasoned.

The fountains image shimmered as a woman who was beautiful and thin, looking about sixteen in age, with blonde hair and a pink, long veiled dress covering her, she sat putting pink nail polish on her toes on her heart shaped pink bed spread.

"Um...hello?" I asked, looking at the goddess.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, fe, fi, fo, fan, I smell the blood of a ro-man." She mused with a Giggle.

I looked at the goddess.

"So you're...Aphrodite?" I asked an she smiled with a nod in return.

"Indeed. And you must be Jason Grace, the roman, my, my, you're record is notorious. Girls have been fawning after you, but you...let me guess, haven't met the right one?" She guess, applying the polish o he toes delicately.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm the goddess of love," she said with a. Slight twitch, her image shifted from blonde to brunette and then back again.

"Sorry, that happens these days. Now, I'm to understand that you like Percy Jackson?" She said with a yearning look.

I was wide eyed, he didn't want to talk about that, not now.

"I don't like him-"

"Then why'd you kiss him?" She asked.

"He kissed me!" I insisted.

"You kissed him, and he had no problem returning the favor. Face it, you love him. You're gay sweetie." She said with a nod.

"I'm no gay! Its just a faze." I explained.

"Oh gods, don't give me that bull, love used to be so one sided back in the day, don't even get me started on the south. But thats what some people need to accept. Tell me the truth Jason Grace, do you like Percy Jackson? Did you feel warm when he kissed you?" She asked.

I stood for a moment.

"Maybe." I admitted.

"Thats a start, you see, denying who you are is foolish. Back in my day, the greeks hd no problem at all with the same sex in love. Hell, even Hercules was Bi. Love always finds a way, its actually fairly progressive like that. Just show percy how much you like him, and we can get over this whole thing. You can be happy Jase." She said with a wink as she left.

I stood wondering for a moment until I finally decided to do what I needed to do.

I walked to the dinning hall as everybody sat eating, including Percy.

"You're late Jason." Remarked Frank curiously.

"I had to talk with someone." I Explained as he sat down next to Percy

"Who?" Asked Leo.

"No one, just a friend." I said with a smile as he began To eat the small meal of spaghetti and sipped my coke.

"But Jason, we're all here." Piper said with a frown.

"It was Aphrodite." I admitted and they all looked at me quizzically.

"What she say?" Asked Annabeth with a smirk, knowing where this was headed.

"Anything to do with the quest?" Asked Leo.

"I'm sure its his business." Said Percy.

Leo looked at the both of them, seeing something between them that he hadn't normally seen, usually they were fighting, or laughing.

"What'd she say?" Asked Leo.

I stood still for a moment before I sighed an finally admitted it.

"I like guys, I tried to deny it, but i was wrong. I'm gay."

Leo dropped his fork, Piper Gasped, Annabeth gave an assured nod, Frank was wide eyes, and Hazel looked stunned.

"I tried to deny it, but i was wrong. And Annabeth was right." i said in a murmur, Annabeth gave a triumphant yes.

Hazel looked at us both, then I remembered the girl was from the fifties and she just didn't understand.

"Youre gay? But...um..." She still looked shocked.

"I did not see that one coming." Said Leo, with a surprised smile.

"Good for you." Said Frank with a shrug.

"You're ok with it?" Jason asked, he didn't dare look at Percy for fear of giving away their secret relationship .

"Well, I think Hazel's the only one who's confused." Said Annabeth.

I felt relieved, amazed and happy all at once.

...

Percy

I just stared out at the night sky after dinner, everyone seemed so cool with me being gay, and Jason kissed me, now everyone thought we were together.

Now everything was ruined. I didn't even realize I liked him, but then when we kissed, it felt natural, amazing and spectacular.

I was alone and confused.

"Hi." Said Jason.

I turned to see the gorgeous blonde standing behind me.

"Hi." I replied.

"That was quite a show you put on during dinner." I said.

Jason looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought...well, Aphrodite got in my head and i thought everyone should know." He said, he looked sad and bent out of shape.

I smiled at him and hugged him anyway.

"I love you Sparky." I whispered to him as he hugged me back.

We stared at each other for a moment until we kissed under the stars and I felt joy and comfort.

"I love you too Ponyboy." He replied as I felt safe in his tan arms.


	3. Boyfriend?

New Chapter, I believe the next one will be coming shortly. (Lemon)

Chapter Three: Boyfriend?

Jason

Me and Percy were in Percy's cabin as we were sleeping together, both f us shirtless as I had stayed with percy that night. Well, nothing happened except just making out, but nothing but that!

"Morning Sea Weed Brain." I Chimed as I woke Percy with a kiss.

"Morning. So...how are you today?" Asked Percy.

"I haven't even gotten out of bed, but so far so good." i replied with a smile as Percy held me close.

Percy then kissed me as I held his shoulders, his hands felt so warm as he cuddled with me as we kissed

Percy then move his hands around my back and finally gripped my hands and held them out.

"I thought you were Mr. Goody Two Shoes." I remarked as he gave me a smirk.

"What can i say, you bring out the bad in me." He said as kissed me passionately and I bucked my hips.

"You naughty boy." I said with a laugh.

"Percy? You in there? I havnt seen you all day." Said Annabeth from behind The door.

I was wide eyed As Percy released his grip and I hod under the covers.

"Percy?" Asked Annabeth as she came in.

"Y-yeah?" Asked Percy with a blush.

"You need to come to breakfast, you slept in again." She said looking at a strange hump in the covers.

"I'll make sure to check my alarm clock." He replied.

"You do that." She said closing the door.

I peeked through the covers.

"Coast clear?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Percy with a frown.

"What the matter? You look...sad Perce." I remarked, playing with his hair, his six pack a little visible from where I was, which made him all the sexier.

"Well, do we have to keep our relationship a secret? I mean, everyone knows your gay. I can come out and admit we're together too." He said in a shrug.

"Well, if its that important to you, I'm just a little scared." I admitted.

Percy sighed as he cupped my chin with his hand an turned my head to face him.

"You're not supposed to be scared when I'm around Sparky." He said as He leaned in and kissed me.

Percy blushed as we parted and smiled.

"Well...I suppose I can try..." I said with a smile as I cuddled with him.

"By the way, can I tell you something." I asked.

"Sure." Percy said.

"You have awful morning breath." I told him as I held him in my arms.

Percy

As Jason was getting dressed I sat down for Breakfast Leo sat next to me.

"So...how long have you and Jason been dating?" He asked.

I gave him a look.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Leo in a whisper.

Jason wasnt going to be happy, he seemed already scared of coming out of the closet, this was going to terrify him.

"Dammit Leo! Keep it a secret ok?" I said in a stern voice.

"Why? We know he's gay, doesn't matter if he acts on it." Leo said with a shrug.

"Jason's...delicate with these things." I explained.

Leo looked lime he was choking back on his laughter.

"Delicate? The guy who went to face Aeolus the god of winds, faced a man who could turn him into a golden statue, the son of the king of gods, Jason, the sky boy, is delicate? Want to tell me the moon's brown next?" Asked Leo.

"He's just a little shy when it comes to coming out of the closet. That's all." I explained.

"Well you tell him-" started Leo.

"We've landed!" Proclaimed Frank as he came into the dinning hall.

"We're in rome already?" Asked Leo.

"No, idiot, we haven't even crossed the Atlantic, we're in New York." Frank explained.

I nearly choked on my breakfast egg.

"We're in the city? I can visit my mom." I said with a smile.

"No, Albany. We need some small mechanical parts so Leo can fix the engine, looks like a rat got inside the hull." Frank said.

Just then, Jason stepped in the room and everyone gave him a small look before he smiled.

"What're we talking about?" Asked Jason.

"Me and Jason can go." I suggested.

"Oh, sure...I guess." Said Frank handing me a list of parts.

Frank looked ominous, like he was a little unsure about putting us together on an assignment.

As he handed me the paper I whispered to Leo.

"Don't tell me he knows." I said.

"Well...people start to figure out stuff along the way." Said Leo.

"Who knows?" I asked.

"Everybody." He said.

"Um...I guess I'll go with Percy." Said Jason, trying to be inconspicuous.

Jason

"So you've never tried a New York style bagel?" Asked Percy with a laugh.

"No, I've never even been here! And this isn't even New York." I protested as we walked down the sidewalk to the mechanic shop.

"Its the same thing as long as its in the same state. Trust me. Its awesome!" He pleaded with a cute whine.

"Fine." I said, giving into Percy's childish whines with a smile.

As we walked Percy paid for a small Bagel for me.

"Ok, now, what you have to do is-" he started but I cut him off.

"I know how to eat food." I said with a laugh.

"But you must inhale the bagel first." He said with a crooked smile and I burst out laughing.

I ate it and gave a small fake moan so he was convinced I loved it.

"Thats more like it," he said as he wiped some cream cheese from my lips and ate it. "Delicious." He remarked with a smile.

I blushed and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

We finally reached the machine shop and I looked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Remarked Percy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, this kind of thing actually has happened multiple times, usually its a trap." He explained.

"Well maybe this isn't one of those times." I suggested.

Percy just sighed in return.

"Fine, I guess I'm just overreacting." He replied as we walked inside.

The entire complex seemed deserted, only the broken down cars seemed to be there as we looked around.

"Anyone here? Hello?" I asked.

The doors closed behind us as Percy rushed to them in a hurry.

He pulled hard and I tried but they wouldn't budge as we heard footsteps coming from behind us.

We then saw three mechanic standing in a row with gaunt expressions on their faces.

"We've been waiting for you Mr. jack and Mr. Grace." They said in unison.

"Not a trap, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, its a trap alright." Said a deep and resounding voice.

"Gaea." I said, I grabbed my coin and Percy grabbed his pen, I had my spear and he had Riptide in seconds.

"That wont work here." She said as the stone wall began to ripple and soon a woman came out of it, emerging from the stone and soon, a moving stone statue of Gaea appeared before us.

I rushed to her but the me stopped me and I forced my way through and took a swing at her neck.

Riptide clattered at her on contact but only bounced of her stone form.

The men held Percy and me back as Gaea, looking unfazed gave a sigh.

"You two have been a thorn in my side for much too long now, killing my baby boys, saving Death and ruining my plans! But no more, the prophecy of seven can't happen with only five. And no less the leaders of each side, and surprisingly enough lovers. I never saw that coming. But thanks to my friend," she said as a small mouse came running up to her and she grabbed it by its tail.

"You had to stop at Albany and go to a mechanics stop, where I hypnotized the guards, trapped you, and am about to stop the prophecy from happening." She said with a smile.

The men then pushed us to the ground.

"So you're going to kill us?" I asked.

"No, Mr. Grace. I'm not going to kill you, just torture you or eternity." She said with a small laugh.

"How?" I asked.

She snapped her fingers and a wall raised next to me, I only saw my reflection as I looked to my right and saw another mirror wall, soon the mirrors closed me in until I was trapped in a dark mirror box.

A small light then arose inside, all I saw was myself as Gaea rose from the ground.

"Welcome to the Mirror Box." She said as I lunged at her.

She pushed me back with force as I hit the wall.

"Even if you could kill me, which you cant, I'm just manipulating the stone of the building to show you a mobile form, so it wouldn't even matter." She said with a smile as I got up.

"What is this?!" I asked angrily.

"The mirror box, Hephaestus made it to trap Ares because he was angry that he was cavorting with Aphrodite, he could never get it to work on a god, but it works on a demigod, it freezes you in time for eternity, meaning you can't age or die, and can't be broken by any brute force." She explained.

"My friends will come looking for me! They'll find me!" I shouted.

"The mirror box is perfect in camouflage, its invisible so no one could ever find Ares again, its disappears, you'll never be found." She said with a Smile.

"Wheres Percy?" I asked.

"Right next to you, might as well show you." She said with a smile as she showed me Percy.

Percy was in pain, it looked like he was, he was soundless but screaming an shouting in pain.

"No, Percy! Percy! Can you hear me? Percy!" I said banging on the glass as Gaea disappeared.

Percy

"Jason! Jason are you alright? Please!" I screamed banging on the glass As I saw Jason writhing in pain as he looked like he was tortured.

Gaea had said me watching him being tortured was my torture, he couldn't even hear or see me.

I sobbed as tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched him writhe and squirm.

AN: What will happen next? Will Percy realize that neither of them are being tortured and its only an illusion? Or will they just be stuck? Who can say? What will happen? I like messing with you guys.


End file.
